


【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 0

by Cocacola233



Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacola233/pseuds/Cocacola233
Summary: 没有文案。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DM/HP】Shelter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562119
Kudos: 1





	【DM/HP】Shelter Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线四年级
> 
> 依旧怂但最宠哈利宝宝耍小聪明德
> 
> × 
> 
> 抑郁症但我不是我没有我最坚强哈
> 
> *草稿流，看不懂很正常
> 
> *是个预告，超级短小
> 
> *有几句网易云里的评论，想了想还是码了原句
> 
> *HE保证，从来估不准字数，感觉应该不会太长叭（？
> 
> ！！！高亮！！！
> 
> 正文前的话：
> 
> 想了很久把预告发上来了。文中好多是自己的影射，也有好多自己的故事，抑郁向但尽量看起来不会很压抑，哈利也不会矫情，是互相救赎的故事~小说还没有看完，前面应该电影向比较多，如果码完了会照小说情节重修的_(:з」∠)_

☆.Chapter 0

来听个故事吧？

一个老套的爱情故事。

黑夜会让你想起什么呢？

黑夜里，一切都会被放大。

很难理解吧？一个人在黑暗里被淹没的感觉。

呼吸变得困难，你没有办法，只能看着它一点一点吞噬掉你

你的身体，你的灵魂。

“我是一个怪物，怪物是不会有感情的，怪物是不会哭的。”

“看到了吗？”他卷起袖子，“这就是我在夏天也不穿短袖的原因。”

“很恶心吧？”他自嘲地笑笑，“我也觉得。”

“如你所见，我是个神经病。就算是这样，你也依然会喜欢我吗？”

他想说话，却如鲠在喉，发不出一点声音；他张开嘴，眼泪先一步流了下来。

“他们说冲动自杀的人周期为十三秒。就是说你在十三秒内拉住我，我可能就不会自杀了。我摇摇欲坠，所有希望都给你，给你十三秒，来救我。”

“家庭的凝聚力很强大，因为家是我们最坚实的依靠。当我们劳累了一天，回到家中还要面对无谓的争吵，彼此消耗，只会让人更加身心疲惫。”

“家应该是充满爱的地方，是能治愈心灵，能给身体充电，让人变得开心愉悦起来的地方，这才是家存在的意义。”

“一个正能量的家庭里，宽容、信任、鼓励、赞美、趣味、积极向上永远是主旋律，生活在这样的环境里，孩子的内心才会是充满阳光的。”

“有人说，生活在光亮里的孩子，就算有一天被黑暗所包围，也不会畏惧黑暗，因为内心的光亮会源源不断地给他提供能量，让他有能力与之抗衡。”

“一个正能量的家庭里，才能培养出内心强大的孩子。”

“我只有你了，请问德拉科先生瘦弱的身板靠得住吗？”

像是在黑暗的森林中奔跑追逐，黑暗里仍有金色的光芒闪耀。

无论身处何方，抬头看看远处的光，就能一直走下去。

我本是很黯淡的人，是你给了我满天星光。

日夜闪烁，灿若银河。

You are my shelter.

I love you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

谨以此篇，献给一个喜欢过的女孩。


End file.
